Let's talk with Tasha Kathryn!
by ThatWeirdGreekyLatino
Summary: Hi my little choco pops! Ya miss Tasha? Here's more! Interrogate the characters*ahem* from the PJO/HoO series,learn their deep dark secrets. Thanks to LoneAuthoress for helping me type this chap! R&R 3 Please review more questions!
1. Solangelo interrogation!

**Hey everyone! How are my little choco pops?**

Nico: Let's get this over with Tasha. Quick.

 **Nico darlin',all good things come to those who wait.**

Nico:If I wait,you let me go from this crappy fic?

 **Nope! If the readers keep reading,they see this marvelous interrogation.**

Nico: Oh Hades. Death take me now

 **Okay! I've got kazillion questions you have to answer. Ready?**

Nico: No.

 **GREAT! First question: Do you like Will Solace?**

Nico: Of course,we're dating. How many times do I have to answer this funking question?

 **Fans gotta know,honey. Language,mind it.**

Nico:*raises hand with middle fingers and waves it around*

 **Geez. Second question: Which relationship stage are you both in?**

Nico:Well...*nervous laughter*We spend a lot of time together,and the more we do,we get to know more about each other. So I guess we're in the 'getting to know each other' part.

Will:*puts hands around Nico's waist*

 **Meow,then. Third question from TangeloGirl: Do you and Hazel have arguements?**

Nico:Hmm,yeah. We fight over the TV in my cabin and the last pack of sodas left in the refrigerator.

Hazel:We also fight over who gets the dry toilet.

Nico:...

Hazel:...

Nico:...You just had to say that.

Hazel: :3 Truth.

 **I fight with my brother over the fact he leaves the toilet seat down.**

Hazel: *tears up* Sis.

 ***hug* Fourth question to Will Solace: How far have you and Nico taken the relationship?**

Percy: I'm alive,you know.

Annabeth:She ships Solangelo. Stfu and let the girl talk,Percy.

Will:*looks at Nico* Uh...

Nico:*blush*

Will:Well...

Nico:STOP! Stop! NO SHUT UP!

 **Oh,you've taken it _that_ far. I bet it was when Will camped out at Nico's Cabin one night. I swear I saw hickeys on Nico's neck the next day.**

Nico:YOU. SHUT. UP.*bangs head on table*

Percy:Holy Poseidon.

Will: Tasha,if you don't mind,can we move to the next question?

 **Nico,I thought you were on the 'getting to know each other' part.**

Piper: Getting to _know,_ Tasha. Knowing.

 **?**

Piper: _Knowing._

 **OOhH. RIGHT. Now that Will the cutie pie has told me to move on,I'll go to the next question. Fifth question to Tasha-Kathryn-WAIT,WHAT THE F EVEN-**

Nico:Revenge.

 ***Sigh* Fifth question to me: Who is your crush in the series?**

Percy:*straightens up and clears throat*

Annabeth:*rolls eyes*

 **I-I...had..um...two...**

Piper:WHO?

 **Nico...**

Will:MINE!*Grabs and holds Nico tightly*

Jason:And?

 **...And Will...**

Nico: MY BOYFRIEND. MINE. IF YOU WANT TO EVER SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY AGAIN-

 **Well,I first saw Nico as a kid. I thought he was adorable,but as Nico grew up,I had a crush on him. After I knew he had a crush on Percy-**

Percy:*whistles and looks somewhere else*

Nico:*rubs neck awkwardly and looks away*

Will:...awkward...

Annabeth:...erm...

Leo:Continue.

 **I was sad,but I saw Will and I had a crush on him. But I got to know they both...um...had a thing for each other and...*breaks down crying*...**

Nico:...

Will:...I'm sorry sunshine,but...

 **I know. Now I SHIP YOU BOTH. NO BITCH COMES INBETWEEN. I WILL SLICE THEM SO SMALL THAT THEY-**

 _Jessica: AH-TU-TUT! NEXT QUESTION FROM OUR TUMBLR FRIENDS! Sixth question: To Annabeth. If Percy wasn't a demigod,and you could date either Nico or Jason.  
_

Annabeth:...Jason,I guess. No hard feelings,Piper.

 _Jessica:Since Tasha isn't recovered from her case of crush-ities,I'll take charge now._

 **You don't,missy. I SHIP SOLANGELO AND NOTHING CAN CHANGE MY MIND. NOT EVEN POPCORN.  
**

 _Jessica:*ignores* Next question: If Nico could dedicate a song to Will,what would it be?  
_

Will:*looks at Nico*

Nico:...Hmm..

Will:...Idk...

Nico: I know!

 **What?WHAT?!**

Nico: 'Halo' by Beyonce!

 **...Wow...That's intense.**

Nico:*hums the beginning of the song*

 _Remember those walls I built_  
 _Well Baby they're tumbling down_

 **Any specific lines?  
**

Nico: _Hit me like a ray of sun_  
 _Burning through my darkest night_  
 _You're the only one that I want_  
 _'Think I'm addicted to your light_

 **YAY! NICO SANG!**

Will:He sings all the time.

Nico:*kisses Will quickly*

 ***Rolls on the floor like I'm having seizures***

Percy:...

Annabeth:THEY ARE SO CUTE TOGETHER!

Piper:I KNOW!

Jason:*paints face SOLANGELO*

* * *

Sorry y'all! I can't type the remaining now. I promise I will do it by the end of this week. I have my Doc Manager full of New stories!

I'm sure you'll like it all!

I'll update soon,love you all!

Tasha OFFF!


	2. And she's back!

**Alrighty! Welcome back to "Let's talk with Tasha Kathryn!" And here's to all my lovely popcorns who reviewed! SHOUTOUTS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

Nico:Oh gods. Please Tasha.

 **And I'm sorry,Tumblr followers for not being able to type all your questions in the first chap. I sorta ran out of time to type it up. BEING 17 IS FUCKING HARD!**

Will:*Le Gasp* LANGUAGE!*covers Nico's ears*

Jason:*Covers Nico's ears over Will's hands* TASHA!

Nico:*miffed*

 **Sorry 'bout that. *grin* Anyway,I'll put up the Tumblr questions Percy: Have you told Annabeth about Perachel?**

Percy:..hhh...um...

Annabeth:What? Who? Who's Perachel?

Jason:

Nico:

Will:

Piper:*Aphrodite awkward*

Annabeth:Y'know,it sounds like Rachel with a 'per' in the front

Jason:

Nico:

Will:

Piper:

Hazel:...

Annabeth:Right?

Percy:*nervous sweat* Ha,ha,yeah,TOTALLY!

Frank:Can we _please_ move onto the next question?*puppy eyes*

 **I liked that awkwardness. Next one to...wait,what the fuck WHY DO PEOPLE ASK ME QUESTIONS...WhAt ThE heck EVEN WHY DO YOU WANT SEND _ME_ QUESTIONS-**

 _Jessica:...Aaand Jessica heroically comes to save the show from being spoilt by Tasha.  
_

Nico: It's already spoilt with you two running it

 _Jessica:_

Nico:

 _Jessica:_

Nico:

 _Jessica:...Well,I'm in charge while Tasha continues to blubber. Next question to Frank: What would you do if you woke up next to Piper one morning?  
_

Piper:Uhhh...*blush,blush*

Jason:*Over protective boyfriend growl*

Frank: I would probably read the newspaper.

Leo:

Calypso:

Hazel:

Piper:*faints from how easily Frank solved the problem*

Jason:

Hazel:*proud girlfriend face* That's my man.

 _Jessica: I'm impressed. Up next,question to Jason: ILY ILY ILY SOOOOOOO MUCH! OMG I HAVE ALL YOUR PICS. WILL U MARRY ME? UR SO CUTE AND AWESOME!_

Jason:...

Piper:No.

Hazel:Ha ha,but don't they know we're _not real?_

Frank:Don't show too much sarcasm,Haze,they'll find out.

Jason: Ha...random lover,I love you too,but sorry,I'm _just_ a fictional character of some dude named Ricky.

Annabeth:*corrects* _Rick._

Jason: And yes,I know I'm awesome. I'm always awesome!

 **Enough of inflating your overly inflated ego balloon,Jason. Shut the fuck up and let's get a move onto the next question.**

 _Jessica:But whoops! Stupid Tasha won't be able to write more as she's got some more ass left to get kicked! BACK TO SOCCER! YAY!  
_

 **Oh fudge.  
**

 **Please review,and if I don't come online,it's probably because I would be in the hospital getting my _podex_ fixed. **

**Or trying to crawl into a deep hole and die of embarrassment.**

 **Either could happen,and I have my match this coming Wednesday,so love you all,AND BYYEEEEE!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Alrighty guys. This chapter is going to be based on a question from a Tumblr friend,anonymous because she wanted to be.

AREEE YA READY KIDS?

 _AYE AYE CAPTAIN!  
_

...

...The heck,Jess?

 _You were singing the Spongebob Square Pants theme song,right?_

...

 _Right?_

...

 _Tasha?_

 _Hash brown girl?_

 _TASHA!_

*enters stage with Leo dressed up as Patrick and Spongebob*

 **Nico:Oh bother.**

Leo and Tasha: ...SPONGE-BOOOOB, SQUARE PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANTS!(Hooray!)

 _...How come I didn't get to say the 'hooray'?_

 **Annabeth:Okay,enough with a _sponge_. Can we start the-  
**

First question's up: _Name your HoO/BoO/ToA dream cast! (And Tasha,yes,you are included)_

I VOTE GEORGE BOLEYN FOR NICO DI ANGELO! *gets dreamy eyes* Y'know,the one where he has his hair brown,has a hoodie and is holding cigarette really hot...

 **Will:I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that*hides his face blushing***

 _*Wolf whistle* Sasha Pieterse for Annabeth Chase! She really has an acrobatic bod yanno,perfect for Annie's fighter one._

 **Annabeth:*smirking at Nico* Riker Lynch/Ryan Hanson Bradford for Will Solace.**

 **Nico:*blushing angrily* SHUT UP! JUST. SHUT. UP.  
**

 **Percy:What about me?**

 _Callan Mcauliff! Cuz dayum boi,you need to be hot and Logan Lerman ain't enough. I mean,no offence Mr Lerman,but you seriously need to be scolding your make up artist. I mean,has she even read the book?!_

Make-up artists don't have read the book, it's not necessary that much but...yeah. It's their wish.

 _You are supposed to have friggin' wind swept,messy,sexy,lovely hair,not a mushroom head. The kind that when you give your wolf stare to your enemies,the fangirls get seizures and scream and spontaneously combust._

 **Piper:Uh...I'm pretty sure it would be icky to clean up combusted fangirls,so...**

Piper mah gal! As for you...Vanessa Hudgens!

 **Leo:ME,ME,ME!**

Uh...Jake T Austin?

 **Leo:Calypso?**

 **Calypso:I suppose...I would like to** **now,ridiculous as it might be.**

 _Katherine McNamara! Gosh darn Callie,both your hairs are to die for.  
_

 **Piper:Hazel,Frank and Jason?  
**

Uhm,Hazel would be Gabrielle Union,Frank would be my cat and-

 **Frank:No.**

But-

 **Frank:NO.**

Fine. Ryan Potter-

 **Frank:YAAAAAAAS**

 _Jason can take that fellow who played The Superman part,right?_

 **Piper and Jason:NO!**

Alexander Ludwig? Google says you've go the most votes for Alexander Ludwig,Jace.

 **Jason: ...**

 **...**

 **I hate you all**

 _What about Reyna,Hylla,Circe,Meg,Octavian,Silena,Lee,Michael,Drew,Apollo,Lester,Castor twins,Tyson,the Seven's parents-  
_

I honestly don't have an idea Jess. I swear.

 _Awwww I was starting to have fun!_

GEORGE BOLEYN 4EVAR


End file.
